


Day 124 - Close encounters of the third kind

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [124]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chaos, Cunning Plan, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John looked at the sink in disbelief.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 124 - Close encounters of the third kind

John looked at the sink in disbelief. Whatever ended up in there looked like it had been an alien creature before Sherlock set it on fire and then decided halfway through that he’d rather drown it before abandoning the project altogether.

The alien-killer in question lounged on the sofa and clearly saw no problem in leaving half-burned remains in the kitchen sink. 

“Sherlock! What the hell?”

“Hm? Oh. That was an accident.”

“How often do I have to tell you that this sentence is not an adequate reaction to something like that? You should remember, you are a genius after all.”

“It’s not important. I probably deleted it.”

John carefully poked the slimy thing in the sink.

“Please tell me this has never been alive.”

“It has never been alive.”

“Has it been alive?”

“Yes.”

John pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“All right, listen up, genius. I'm going to watch some telly and you are going to clean up your mess. If the kitchen is clean in an hour so that I can make dinner in peace _and_ you promise to eat something, you can then take me to bed and suck me off.”

Would someone ask if the accidents were actual accidents and not just an elaborate plan to get into John’s pants, Sherlock would lie. Blatantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt - courtesy of Verity Burns - was 'accident'. 
> 
> This is your captain speaking.  
> I forgot to link to the accompanying piece to yesterday's 221B, the scene in the living room from John's POV. Chocolamousse said "The two fics are like a diptych, they make each other more beautiful, [...] because it's great to read the two fics together and to have the two POV, it makes you enjoy this one even better."  
> So for a better understanding, please go back, re-read yesterday's 221B and then click on the link in the AN to read John's POV.  
> Thank you and enjoy your flight.


End file.
